When a computational platform processes software instructions, this often entails executing one or more specific tasks. Successfully executing a task, in turn, at the least requires that the computational platform have the native ability and necessary functionality to carry out the task and also that the computational platform have sufficient resources (such as sufficient available energy, memory, and so forth) to complete the task.
The prior art contains suggestions that execution of a given task can be transferred from one platform to another in order to supplant deficiencies in these regards. Though successful to some extent, these known approaches are not necessarily suitable or even successful in all application settings. We have determined that mobile application settings, for example, pose numerous challenges in these regards. These challenges include, by way of illustration, protecting the resources available not only to the transferring platform but also to the receiving platform.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions, relative positioning, or both of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosed concept. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosed concept. Certain actions or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.